Amor con hielo
by andreGPotter
Summary: Helga se fue hace unos años sin decir nada a nadie. Arnold no sabe bien que es lo que siente ¿La vuelta de Helga va a hacer que algo se arregle o seguirá todo tan mal como empezó?


Habían pasado ya unos cuantos años desde que ella se había ido, dejando un pequeño vacío en todos, sobretodo en él. Aunque resultaba imposible para algunos, llegaron a extrañarla, pero él no pudo olvidar nunca el único beso que se llegaron a dar, no porque le gustase del todo, no sabía nada de lo que sentía en ese momento, solo sabía que ella se le había declarado y luego de repente se había ido sin dar explicación alguna.

¿Estaba enfadado? Si, y nunca supo realmente porque, se había liberado de su pesadilla personal y ahora ¿La extrañaba? No entendía nada, no quería entender nada, tan solo esperaba que ella no volviera jamás, no quería verla ni en pintura, le había dejado solo con su confusión y su cabeza pensando siempre en que hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido.

Sus amigos le decían que dejara todo eso atrás, que ella no iba a volver, pero supuso que en algún instante volvería para darle explicaciones, aunque después de todo el tiempo esperando desistió completamente a que eso pasara, tan solo se resigno a seguir con su vida e intento no pensar en nada de eso.

Ahora tenía como novia a Lila, y era completamente feliz con ella, o él quería creer eso, pero en su mente aún había sitio para Helga, la odiaba solo por crearle toda esa estúpida confusión en su mente, pero sabía que no había nada que hacer, era poco probable que volviera y si lo hacía ¿Qué mas daba en realidad?

Helga había pasado mucho tiempo fuera, tanto, que ya no se acordaba de la mitad de las calles que allí había y quien vivía en ellas, no sabía realmente si le gustaba reencontrase con su pasado o tenía miedo a algo ¿Qué haría cuando volviera a ver a los pocos amigos que había dejado atrás? ¿Cómo reaccionaria al encontrarse con el que fue y es su amor?

Todo esto pasaba por su mente mientras caminaba resignada hacia su casa, su madre se había puesto algo enferma y le tocaba cuidarla ella, odiaba eso, que le hiciera volver a su lugar de origen cuando dejo claro que ya no quería nada de relación con él.

Tenía bastante claro que la gente que conocía debía odiarla, se fue sin ninguna explicación, ni siquiera le dijo nada a su mejor amiga, no quería que de alguna manera la detuviera para no hacer aquella locura sin sentido.

No había funcionado si quiera irse a otro país, todo era tan horrible como ahí, pero al menos no tenía que estar atada a un pasado del cual ya no quería tener nada que ver.

Con resignación llamo a la puerta de su casa donde su perfecta hermana le abrió la puerta soltando un suspiro de alivio, quizá pensando que se había echado atrás, quizá pensando que por fin se podía librar de la responsabilidad de cuidar a su propia madre, quien sabe, realmente no quería saber que pasaba por la cabeza de aquella chica. Entro, sin mucha motivación y arrastrando los pies hasta donde estaba su madre, tumbada en la cama llamando a su perfecta hermana para que le trajera un plato de sopa.

—Hogar dulce hogar— pensó Helga con claro sarcasmo reflejado en él mientras se dispuso ella a darle un plato de sopa caliente.

¿Por qué tenía que estar allí cuando podía estar alejada de todo aquello? Resoplo poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras observaba a su hermana hablar con alguien por teléfono sin prestar ya nada de atención ¿Para eso era para lo único que hacía falta en aquel lugar? Para eso se hubiera quedado donde estaba, mucho mejor para ella.

Pero sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás al aceptar aquella espantosa oferta de cuidar a su familia.

Caminaba, sin saber bien donde iba, donde quería ir, en realidad a ninguna parte, teniendo en cuenta que solo quería escapar de aquel espantoso lugar que tantos malos recuerdos le estaba dando.

No sabía bien como había llegado a aquel sitio, pero ahora estaba en el parque, donde se sentó en uno de los bancos para ver a los niños jugar, no conocía a nadie, y lo agradeció, así no tendría que contestar a preguntas incomodas sobre lo que había o no dejado de hacer con su vida.

No supo en que momento se fijo en aquella pareja del banco de al lado, pero le dio un vuelco al corazón al reconocer a Arnold, o como ella le solía llamar cabeza de melón, lo reconocería en cualquier lado, no había cambiado mucho en realidad, seguía con aquella espantosa cabeza, aunque se veía mas alto y mucho mas apuesto.

Pero lo que realmente le dio un vuelco al corazón fue verle tan encariñado con Lila, la chica de que se enamoro hacía tiempo el rubio, la estaba besando, y eso le dolió en el alma, sabía que pasaría alguna de estas cosas si se quedaba y aunque no quería ver una escena de este tipo se quedo mirando.

Finalmente se fue, no necesitaba ver aquella mierda, no necesitaba revivir aquellos años en los que ella había sentido tantos celos, no necesitaba volver a ver que aquel estúpido cabeza de melón jamás la iba a querer.

No necesitaba aquel tipo de escenas para saber que Arnold nunca sintió ni una pizca de lastima por ella.

No sabía si la habían visto o no, pero no le importaba, seguramente en algún momento tendría que cruzarse con él sin quererlo siquiera.

Arnold dejo de besar a Lila, le había parecido haber visto a Helga ¿Cómo podía ser eso? No entendía ¿Qué había ella aquí? Quizá había sido su imaginación, o al menos, eso esperaba, por su propio bien, esperaba que solo fuera eso, su imaginación. Observó a su novia, que le miro interrogante mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

—Vamos venga— dijo, tomando su mano alejándola de aquel parque — tengo algo de sueño, creo haber visto algo extraño en el parque, creo que necesito dormir un poco más.

Extrañada, pero sin hacer preguntas, le acompaño a su casa sin siquiera hablar, sabiendo que el chico estaba totalmente sumido en sus pensamientos.

Total, si era ella lo iba a saber muy pronto, y en realidad no sabia si quería saberlo o no.


End file.
